A Fighter's Destiny
by Saiya-jin Bardock
Summary: A new pilot Muteki must follow the path he was born to traverse, but is fate the reason he fights? How can he face the future if he lingers in the past?Chapter 10 up, R&R if you want me to continue. It's kind of pointless to write if no one is reading it.
1. Default Chapter

Ah, my first fanfiction. I noticed there aren't a whole lot of G Gundam fics around. So, what better place to start than here? I don't own G Gundam blah blah blah, don't sue me. It starts out slowly, but it will pick up eventually. So bare with me.  
  
  
  
Prologue: The Path is Set  
  
  
  
There was a bitter silence. The moment lingered, as if taunting him. "I'll return someday, I promise," he said confidently. He turned on his heels and dashed off, unaware of the girl sobbing behind him. Perhaps, he was aware and couldn't accept it..  
  
He snapped awake. The young man sat up in a cold sweat. This was the fourth time he had woken up tonight, the same dream..the same nightmare that haunted him. He sighed and closed his eyes; he tossed the blankets aside and got up. He put on his white shirt and brown jacket over it. He had given up on sleeping, a strange eerie feeling rode the air around him.as if someone was there waking him up at the same point in that dream. He sighed and reached for his house keys and left the house.  
  
He emerged into fog, the presence seemed to follow him. This made him uncomfortable as he stumbled through the thick veil. "The past..cannot be changed, nor can it be forgotten. There is no way around it, but you can try your best to move on," came an unfamiliar voice. The young man turned on his heels and reached for a long blade at his side, one that he wore even to bed with him. The man ahead of him chuckled, and his face was hidden in the fog and darkness.  
  
"Who are you?! What are you talking about?!" demanded the anxious man with his hand still resting on the blade. For a while the man made no response, this only further increased the tension. As his hand began to draw the blade out from it's sheathe, the man finally spoke. "Muteki, there is no time. The time for you to understand will come, but now your path has been set and you have finally come upon it. There is no turning back," was the man's response.  
  
To this, the fourteen year old stepped back. "Y-you know my name," was all he could say before he lost his balance, he had stepped backward off the pier. Suddenly, he was surrounded by darkness, but it was inviting. He didn't fight back and he lost consciousness. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ultimate Gundam  
  
"Muteki...you said you would never leave me," a voice rang in his ears. "Hey, I think he's waking up!" a voice came shortly after. He forced his eyes open and gazed around him, the first voice had apparently not been real, because it was that of a woman and standing over him was a man. He forced himself up, and immediately noticed the sword he had been carrying was missing. "What the-----" he said just before he saw it resting on the table. He stood up and walked over to it. "Aren't you even going to thank me?" asked the man without turning. Muteki didn't turn either, "Hmph, I didn't ask for your help. It was your choice to save me." His rescuer was taken aback by this. 'Heh, this kid's a real piece of work.' Thought the man.  
  
"Say, kid, why is it you have a sword like that anyway? Most people your age wouldn't be trusted with a plastic short sword. That one is a real beauty," he asked of Muteki. "If you must know, it's a memento of my father's. He trained me to use it for the first time when I was four, you needn't worry about me lopping your head off. Unless you provoke me, that is," was his casual response. 'Four years old? He must be pretty damn good by now, and he's young. There is much room for improvement. Perhaps.this is the person we've been looking for, ' pondered the man.  
  
"Anyway, what's your name kid?" he asked. "The name's Muteki," he responded shortly as he placed the sheathed sword back around his waist, fastened by a rope slung over his opposite shoulder. "My name is Gyoutou. I have a proposition for you that you might find interesting," Gyoutou responded hastily. "Oh?" was Muteki's curious response. Gyoutou nodded and motioned for him to follow as he turned and exited the house out into the street.  
  
Muteki followed suit, but as soon as he stepped out he was shrouded in fog once again. He lost sight of Gyoutou, but he felt that presence return. "It's all your fault..." came a voice from behind him. He turned quickly and unsheathed his sword. It was a girl not much younger than him, but the fog surrounded her, then she disappeared completely along with the fog.  
  
"Some thing wrong?" came Gyoutou's voice from not three feet ahead of him. Muteki turned in shock, how could he not have seen him? He regained his composure and responded a bit too quickly, "No." Gyoutou shrugged and continued forward.  
  
They soon reached a large building. As Muteki gawked at it's size and it's intricate design he started walking past it. "Where are you going? This is where I'm taking you," called out Gyoutou. Muteki seemed to be shocked that they were entering such a place. He didn't respond, but he followed. "Good morning, sir!" said the two guards at the door. They stopped Muteki as he followed. "Excuse me, kid. Don't you have somewhere else to go play?" said the larger of the two guards. Muteki's face filled with rage and he immediately opted to teach him a lesson for speaking down to him like that, but he thought better of it. "He's with me, let him through," said Gyoutou. The guards just stared and shuffled to the side as Muteki brushed past them with a wide smirk.  
  
Gyoutou opened a door and went walked down a long set of stairs, they were in total darkness yet Gyoutou didn't slow down or stumble at all. Muteki puzzled about this for a second as he carefully followed. Suddenly, the lights came on and Gyoutou stopped at the center of a catwalk. A large portion of the direction he was looking in was still darkened. Muteki came to his side, and peered out at what seemed to be a large structure; however, it was human shaped. Muteki wasn't confused much longer, the lights finally kicked in at that distance and what Muteki saw would have unhinged any normal kid his age's jaw in surprise. It was a gundam, and a rather menacing one at that.  
  
"You see, we are but a small country. Not a man in the world knows even the name of it. Do you know why?" asked Gyoutou. Muteki shook his head. "We lack even a representative to the human race's most brilliant form of entertainment and competition. The Gundam Fights, added Gyoutou. "And this affects me.how?" responded Muteki. "You hold promise, Muteki. I want to know if you would like to train to be the representative of Neo Gyanna. Think about this for a second, you will use that gundam, possibly the most advanced one ever made," Gyoutou said hopefully. Muteki pondered for all of five seconds before a wide grin came to his face. "I'll do it!" said Muteki. Gyouto's eyes lit up, "Great! You will live here, and your training starts tomorrow at six a.m." Gyoutou said and showed him to his room.  
  
Muteki slept well that night, at least for a while; however, soon he was once again visited by that same dream, except the speaker was visible. It was that same girl he had seen earlier. He woke up, but he was not frightened. He sat up slowly and pondered, what could this all mean?  
  
He pondered this for a couple hours until he noticed the time was five a.m., it was time for him to get ready for his first day of training. He took his shower and was about to throw on his customary clothing, when he noticed laid out on the table was a white shirt with a new jacket. One that had to burning wings on the back of it. He put this on instead, it also came with a cape that he wrapped over his clothing. He headed out at 5:45 to the lobby.  
  
There he saw Gyoutou. "Ah, I see you have found the clothing we arranged for you. Good, now we're ready for your first day, but be aware. This will not be easy, you will work harder than you ever have, you will work past your breaking point and constantly strive to further understand the gundam and increase your abilities," said Gyoutou. "That suits me just fine, I'll do my best to repay the your country's kindness to me," was Muteki's unusually polite response.  
  
As they made their way to the gundam garage Muteki got curious. "Why did you choose me to be your representative?" he asked inquisitively. "This gundam is truly special. It utilizes a new technique, it can copy the special techniques of other fighters and you can use them for yourself; however, to use this effectively it requires a very good mind and a calm and collected approach to it. You strike me as a very laid back person, but that's not the point. It's true power lies in a large brilliantly crafted sword, and there is no one of particularly good skill with the sword here," explained Gyoutou. "How do you know I am? You've never seen me use it," responded Muteki. "Let's say I have a knack for this stuff," Gyoutou told him.  
  
"First, it's important to understand how the gundam works. The system is directly linked to your body, allowing a whole new level of maneuverability and fighting technique. You control it with your movements; however, there is also a side effect to this. As your gundam is damaged so are you, when your gundam is hit you are as well," Gyoutou told Muteki as he looked up at the gundam. Muteki nodded and looked up as well. "This gundam is the Expert Gundam, it is by far the most technologically advanced of it's kind. We are currently working on an even greater version of it, but for now this should do," added Gyoutou.  
  
Muteki looked the gundam over. It was a white gundam, with large black wings. The wings were black, but that wasn't the most notable thing about them. They looked like real wings, they were so expertly crafted that the metal was shaped into feathers. The gundam had the typical gundam head and body. It's chest plate clearly was able to swing open. Gyoutou noticed him look at that and explained, "Inside the chest is how the gundam stores the data of techniques. It uses an extremely complicated technology to even create solid pieces needed to use copied techniques out of data. It has only one disadvantage, the opponent must use the attack and you must activate the copying ability while they do it. This will leave you open for some serious damage if you're not careful."  
  
Muteki now saw the gigantic sword at it's side. It was not a plasma blade as most were, it was a typical iron one, but around the edges it seemed to glow with power. Along the middle were large Kanji symbols that were glowing. That was quite a sword. Muteki knew he was going to like this gundam.  
  
That concludes the first chapter of my story. Nothing has really happened yet, but this is mainly for background. Drop me some reviews. Want me to continue it? Want me to get shot for such a terrible story? Doesn't matter which, just give me your input. The next chapter should be up in at the most two days. 


	3. Chapter 2

Here we go, chapter 2. I figured that before I hope to get decent reviews I should put some action in. So I am not delaying chapter two at all. I'll probably wait for a few reviews after this though. Tell me what you readers think!  
  
Chapter 2: Master Swordplay. Gundam Maxter faces the Expert. Ready, GO!!!  
  
Muteki pushed his way through the crowded streets of Neo America. Muteki had now aged ten years. After all that training, he was glad to be granted a vacation. His hair was a dark brown, so were his eyes. He was above average height and he was reasonably built. As he pushed his way through the streets, bumping at least twenty shoulders along the way, he began to wonder why he had chosen a place as populated as Neo America as a vacation spot.  
  
"Hey, you!" called out someone from behind him. Muteki turned slowly and scanned the area with his eyes, unable to find where the voice came from. Suddenly, the crowd cleared out and he instinctively jumped backwards as a man about his age landed inches away from him in a kicking position. Muteki cocked and eyebrow and asked, "Any particular reason for doing that?" The attacker quickly made his point, "Muteki of Neo Gannya, I challenge you to a Gundam fight!"  
  
Muteki chuckled to himself, "And who might you be?" The man paused for a second and closed his eyes and spoke, "I am Chibodee Crockett of Neo America, I just received word that a new gundam fighter had arrived in town and I thought I'd test you." Muteki responded excitedly, "Now you're talking! I'll do anything to get out of these cramped streets!"  
  
He raised his arm in the air and began to call for his gundam when four women came up behind Chibodee shouting, "Stop! STOP!" Muteki stopped and looked at them. "Chibodee, you can't fight yet! The Gundam Maxter is still under maintenance from your last fight. "Well...damn!" he responded with a look of pure embarrassment. He turned again, "Hey, how about you stay at the hotel I'm at for a while? I can get you a week or two for free. As soon as my gundam is repaired, I will fight you," said Chibodee. Muteki only nodded and followed behind Chibodee, the crowd cleared a path as Chibodee walked.  
  
Muteki entered the huge hotel to find himself in an extremely fancy lobby. He suddenly remembered why he chose to visit Neo America. As he took everything in, Chibodee barely made it through the door as he was surrounded by beautiful women. His four partners didn't seem to enjoy this, and they forced him through the crowd and to the elevator. Muteki chuckled to himself and followed them.  
  
Chibodee stopped them and reminded them they had to check Muteki in. They nodded reluctantly and Chibodee made his way through his fan club to the desk. "My friend here needs a place to stay for the week. I trust you have room for him?" said Chibodee winking at the female attendant. She turned beat red and nodded and handed over a key without another word. Muteki couldn't begin to imagine the advantages that gave Chibodee, but he didn't bother anyway because it would just depress him.  
  
Chibodee tossed him the keys, "Here, catch." Muteki caught it and read the number '256'. He got on the elevator with Chibodee and his partners. "As soon as my gundam is repaired I'll tell you. Until then, you might as well just check the city out," Chibodee suggested. "Thanks, I think I'll do that," responded Muteki.  
  
A couple hours later Muteki had unpacked and left the hotel. This late at night, the streets were less crowded as the weak of heart went to bed. He sighed in relief, only to be rudely interrupted by shouts. He turned into a window to see a man break through it, he just barely ducked him as the man fell to the ground tattered. Muteki hopped through the window to see what the commotion was about. A man was raising his hand in the air boasting about that last punch, "I got him real good! There's not a man alive who can handle me!" This guy was conceited, Muteki hated him.  
  
"Hey, buddy. How about you prove that bullshit to me before you celebrate?" Muteki said. The guy looked at him, clearly angry with him. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Fine, if you want a match, you've got one!" he said as he dashed towards him. It happened in an instant. The crowd backed off, Muteki nimbly dodged. Before the cape could catch up with Muteki his foot had connected with the fighter's head and sent him out the window right onto his last victim. He slowly lowered his leg down as his cape fell. "I thought as much," he said in a disgusted tone.  
  
He left out the door; every spectator's jaw had dropped as far as it could go without unhinging. He came upon a bar and heard a familiar laugh inside. He pushed the door open and entered. There was that girl again, she laughed and hugged him tightly. He heard the laugh again and blinked and the girl was gone. "Hey, fancy seeing you here!" called out a hammered Chibodee as he nearly fell off his seat when he tried to turn and face him. "Sit you down, have a drink.*hiccup*Tomorrow we fight!" remarked Chibodee as he lost consciousness and lay face down on the counter. Muteki had to stop himself from bursting into laughter; he lifted the unconscious Chibodee onto his shoulder and brought him back to the girls at the hotel.  
  
"Thank you, Muteki. Good thing you got him. If he drank too much there'd be no way he could face you tomorrow," said Bunny as the three other women dragged Chibodee into the room. He was mumbling something along the lines of 'it's raining women.halle..' Then he'd just start over again. "So...his gundam is repaired?" asked Muteki trying to hold back another laugh. "Yep!" she said smiling. "Well, I better go back to my room, it's already three a.m., I don't want to face Chibodee half asleep," responded Muteki to no one in particular. Bunny nodded and he left.  
  
Muteki slept surprisingly well that night, he was visited by no phantom children and no lingering fog. He awoke at the break of dawn; he was used to only sleeping a few hours, so it suited him just fine. He got up and quickly showered and threw his clothes on. He went down to the lobby to find Chibodee waiting for him, and he was fully conscious. 'He sure rebounds fast," thought Muteki. "Ah, finally I get to see what you're made of," remarked Chibodee.  
  
Muteki and Chibodee stood facing opposite to each other. Each standing in the palm of their gundam. They were both lifted to the cockpits and hopped in. Muteki emerged in the fighting suit and threw a warm-up punches and kicks. Chibodee spoke first, "Alright, are you ready?" "You bet, READY!" said Muteki. "GO!!!!!!" they both said in unison. Muteki drew the humongous blade and dashed forward; Chibodee dashed forward as well and threw a quick jab. Muteki was caught in the jaw and he stumbled back slightly. Chibodee seized the opportunity and threw a flurry of rapid punches. Muteki was being pummeled, an invisible force hammering him everywhere above the waist. He lifted his knee up quickly and Chibodee was caught in the stomach as he advanced.  
  
Muteki quickly nailed him in the jaw and swung the sword, slashing him across the chest. Chibodee shouted and jumped backward, just barely avoiding a deadly vertical slash. "Whoa.you're no push-over," complimented Chibodee. "You're not so bad yourself," was Muteki's modest response. "I still have an ace up my sleeve though," said Chibodee. Chibodee reeled back then thrust his arm forward with all his might, "Hurricane punch!" A tornado rose up and tossed Muteki backwards. A second followed shortly after, and then other. Soon he was being rapidly tossed around by them.  
  
"Damn! I have to find a way to end this fast!" said Muteki through grit teeth as he took another hit. He jumped up and the wind from the tornado tossed him high above the attacks. Chibodee was reeling back to throw another one, and suddenly everything seemed to slow down. Muteki had an idea. Chibodee thrust his hand forward and the chest plate of the Expert Gundam flung open, safely out of range it examined the attack and on a screen to the side of Muteki it showed two boxing gloves and an explanation of the Hurricane Punch.  
  
Muteki grinned, his plan was half finished. He shouted out, "The expert of all fighting techniques! Prepare for the Hurricane Punch!" This caused the system to use the Hurricane Punch data. Bright sparkles appeared in front of the Expert Gundam and it stayed suspended in the air. Soon, they formed into two gundanium alloy boxing gloves. They fitted over the Expert Gundam's fists. He reeled back and let loose an even stronger version of the Hurricane Punch. A large twister erupted in front of him and tossed Chibodee like a rag doll.  
  
Chibodee was just barely getting up when he heard from behind him, "Let's see if you can deal with this! Master Swordplay!" The Expert Gundam's sword was glowing bright. He suddenly spinned and dragged the sword around the chest of the Maxter, he rose up it up then brought it down vertically and repeated this several times. Then he thrust it into the chest of the gundam and pulled back and leapt into the air. "Show me what you've got!" he shouted. His blade knocked the badly damaged Gundam Maxter backwards and shortly after a large burst of enough erupted in all directions and fully trashed the Maxter.  
  
Chibodee got out, wide eyed in shock. "W-What an attack. Before I knew what happened, I was finished!" he shouted. Muteki leapt out from the gundam. He walked towards Chibodee. "You're a very skilled gundam fight, Muteki," said Chibodee. They shook hands and returned to the hotel. Muteki was ready to celebrate his first victory.  
  
So, what did you guys think? Send me any suggestions, complaints or compliments that you like. Of course, take into account this is my first fic. :\ 


	4. Chapter 3

Didn't expect to get reviews so quick, especially not positive ones. : ) Than for the reviews, and I see what you're saying Sora. I guess I was a bit too descriptive, but I'll just blame that on my English teacher. Seriously though, I'm trying to be slightly less specific this chapter. Glad to see you liked seeing Chibodee, he's my favorite character too. I might have been too vague the last chapter, but the Expert Gundam is basically the most advanced Gundam mentioned thus far, it is also important to note that the Gundam Maxter's repairs were rushed when Muteki arrived. He had a pretty large advantage over Chibodee, but don't worry about it. Muteki will definitely take his share of beatings as the story progresses; I won't give anything away though. I'm going to try using a standard English grammar rule that I completely forget about so far.; starting a new paragraph when a new person speaks. Doh!  
  
About the person wanting to see Shining fingers, what a coincidence, I mean I won't say anything. _ _ _ _  
  
Plus, I've decided to add the Stalker. Why, you ask? Simply put, G Gundam isn't G Gundam without the stalker.  
  
Mysterious Man: We last left off with Muteki winning his first match, the fact that it was against a member of the shuffle alliance makes this an even greater accomplishment, but the true challenges lie ahead. What lies in store for our rookie hero? Can he unravel the mysteries surrounding Chapman of Neo England? I can't tell you folks, but this is going to be one hell of a match. READY, GO!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Champion of Neo England. Enter the King of Hearts!  
  
Muteki lay stretched out on the beach chair on the rooftop pool of the hotel. "Ah, this is the life," said Muteki with a yawn.  
  
"Is there a mister Mootaka here?" came the voice of the typical fancy butler. Muteki was intending to sock him, but he'd never get another vacation if he did that.  
  
"That's me, whaddya want?" Muteki responded in an irritated tone. The butler handed him a phone, which he had been holding with a towel to protect his hands from it's obviously acid-like texture. Muteki put it to his ear, "Yeah, whaddya want?"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" was the irritated response. Oh no, it was Gyoutou. 'DAMN!' he thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gyoutou, I thought it was someone else! So.what's up?" he responded with the best nice guy voice he could muster.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say. You have to pack your things now; my superiors want you to look into something there. They say that fog has been rolling in suddenly and that mobile suits have been sighted near the city," responded Gyoutou.  
  
"Right, and this concerns me how? I'm not private eye, I'm a gundam fighter!" Muteki angrily shouted into the phone as he squeezed it hoping the pain somehow reached Gyoutou.  
  
"They think this has something to do with a former champion residing there. His name is Chapman; he is the representative of Neo England. Besides, it's possible you'll meet some worthy opponents there. Many gundam fighters arrive to take a shot at the multiple time champion," said Gyoutou, trying his been to ignore that last response.  
  
".....I'm there!" shouted Muteki as he turned off the phone and dashed back to his room. About ten minutes later he emerged with his bags. He found Gyoutou already in the lobby waiting for him. 'Damn he's fast' was the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"What took you so long? The ship is ready to leave," Gyoutou angrily called out. Chibodee was also out in the lobby talking with some of his fans.  
  
"Hey, Muteki, come back sometime. I'd like to have a rematch someday," Chibodee said to him.  
  
"You bet, Chibodee," responded Muteki. He followed Gyoutou out to an airstrip and got in the ship.  
  
Several hours later, the ship landed and he stepped out with a long yawn. He opened his eyes, but didn't realize they had opened at first. Everything was veiled by fog. "Um..Gyoutou you do see that fog right?" he called to the creator of the Expert Gundam as he stepped off the ship.  
  
"Yes, this must be the fog they were talking about. Hmph, it's so thick I can't see my fingers when I wave them in front of my face," he said, but he was interrupted by a loud sound.  
  
"That sounded like a powerful rifle, could someone be having a gundam fight?" asked Muteki. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and an explosion muted out everything for as far as the eye could see, if the fog wasn't there that is. "I don't like the sound of that. Hey, I can see some lights. We should head there and find out where this Chapman guy lives," added Muteki after the explosion stopped.  
  
They carefully walked along in the direction of the light; finally they found themselves in front of a large door. "It looks like we found it ourselves," said Gyoutou. Muteki raised the large knocker and bashed it against the door several times. There was no response. He did it again. Finally, after about fifteen minutes a gray haired man answered the door. "Sorry for the wait, I was out for a few minutes," were the old man's words, he stepped aside and they walked in.  
  
"So, what brings you two here?" asked the old man curiously.  
  
"We're looking for a guy named Chapman," responded Muteki.  
  
"Ah see, well, you're standing right next to him. For what reason have you come to visit me?" asked Chapman.  
  
Muteki turned to Gyoutou who whispered to him about being careful of his response. Muteki nodded and responded, "I am a gundam fighter, I heard you were very good and wanted to see for myself."  
  
"Ah, well I'd be glad to have a match with you at sometime, but now is not the time. I just finished a match, you see," responded Chapman as he pushed open two large doors to an unnecessarily large dining room. "My wife, could you fetch some tea for our guests?" he asked his wife who sitting at one end of the table. She nodded and left. It was then that Muteki noticed two other people there. One was a black haired man with a scar and a long red cape. His face seemed familiar somehow. A picture maybe? He wasn't sure.  
  
The other was a rather attractive young woman with brown hair and blue eyes. By the look on Muteki's face, Chapman guessed that he needed an explanation. "Ah, where are my manners? This is Domon Kasshu, the fighter from Neo Japan. He is also a member of the shuffle alliance. We intend to have a match later. That girl there is his gundam partner, her name is Rain," said Chapman in his gentleman voice.  
  
Muteki nodded, "So you're a gundam fighter? I knew your face was familiar," said Muteki looking Domon's direction.  
  
"Yeah, I am," responded Domon, as if he were speaking to a child. Muteki swallowed his pride and took a seat at the table.  
  
"Say, do you think I could your match Chapman? I'd like to see if the rumors of your skill are true," asked Muteki.  
  
"But of course," responded Chapman. Muteki didn't get it, he didn't seem like the type of guy who would cheat in a gundam match, so what was all this fog about?  
  
His wife returned with a tray of tea and a couple pills that she handed to Chapman, it seemed as if she were trying to hide them. Chapman opened them and poured them in his tea. The girl, Rain, seemed to notice this as well and wore a look of suspicion.  
  
"I have to use the bathroom, may I be excused?" asked Rain. Chapman and his wife merely nodded and she left the room, Muteki wondered what she was up to.  
  
"Well, I think I've waited long enough. Are you ready for our match Domon Kasshu?" asked Chapman.  
  
"It's about time," Domon responded. He lifted his arm in the air and snapped his fingers. Outside, a rumbling was heard and the Shining Gundam rose up beside the window. Domon hopped out onto it's hand and into the cockpit.  
  
"I think I'll watch from my own gundam, to get best view," said Muteki as he looked out the window. "Come to me, Expert Gundam!" he shouted and a dot appeared on the horizon. It increased in size rapidly, then stopped immediately and landed outside. Muteki hopped in and backed off out of the range of the fight.  
  
Chapman and Domon were no ready to square off, suddenly the thick fog returned and Muteki lost sight of both of them. "That fog again, this has to have something to do with the fight!" shouted Muteki. Suddenly he was hit in the shoulder by a burst of plasma energy. He wobbled forward and clutched his shoulder. "What the hell?" he said as he turned and saw another mobile suit. He saw several of them. "So, Chapman is concealing a few helpers in fog to make sure he wins his matches?! There'll be none of this!" Muteki shouted.  
  
He drew the blade and swung it at the nearest gundam, it exploded as the sword ripped it into two pieces. He jet boosted forward, cutting down gundams as he went.  
  
"What's all this for Chapman?!" shouted Domon. Confused by how Chapman could still hit him from such long range in the fog. Not to mention there were gundams attacking him from all sides. "I'll defeat every last one of you!" shouted Domon as he boosted forward, slicing through the gundams attacking him. He was hit in the back with yet another rifle shot. "ARGH!" he exclaimed and he fell forward.  
  
"Fight like a man Chapman!" complained Domon as he was caught in another barrage of blasts. Domon traced where they came from and dashed in that direction.  
  
"I can't see a thing in this fog!" shouted Muteki as he continued tearing apart anything that got close enough for him to see. He suddenly got an idea, he extended the sword and activated the Mystic Swordplay technique. He didn't attack, but the sword glowed brightly and he could see much better. Suddenly, he heard a woman's voice, "STOP!"  
  
It was Chapman's wife, Domon had his gundam's hand clamped over the head of Chapman's gundam. He was slowly crushing it. Muteki couldn't hear what happened next, but suddenly a bright light engulfed Chapman's gundam and he collapsed to the ground. By the time he got there, Domon was preparing to leave.  
  
"So, you're the King of Hearts? I heard a lot about you from Chibodee," said Muteki. Domon turned and seemed disinterested in talking with the rookie fighter.  
  
"Yeah, that's me, so you've met Chibodee?" said Domon.  
  
"Yeah, I just battled with him a couple days ago. He told me you're a great fighter," Muteki said, hinting at his point.  
  
Domon caught the hint and responded, "Why should I waste my time with you?"  
  
"It's not proper for a fighter such as yourself to turn down a match. It's your choice, but it's certainly not the honorable route to retreat," Muteki provoked.  
  
"Fine! If you're so eager to lose then come get some!" said Domon.  
  
"Domon! You can't fight, the Shining Gundam is slightly damaged from the last battle!" Rain protested.  
  
"I don't need my full power to defeat this rookie. Rise, Gundam!!!!!!!!" shouted Domon as he snapped his fingers. His gundam rose from a pond nearby and he hopped in. Muteki's was already nearby, he jumped in.  
  
"Good, now I finally get to see if what Chibodee said was true," Muteki said with a wide grin. "On guard, Domon Kasshu!" he shouted as he dashed forward this the sword at his side. He swung it, it caught Domon across the chest. The sheer weight of it would have been enough to send him toppling, but it was very sharp as well. Domon fell backward and rolled away from a downward thrust. He kicked Muteki in the back of the leg, causing the Expert Gundam to topple backwards. The sword's weight caused it to sink deep into the rock he landed on.  
  
"Hah, looks like your sword is stuck. Let's see how you fare now!" Domon said as he nailed Muteki in the jaw with a right hook. Muteki stepped back a bit, but he kept his grip tightly on the planted sword so he wouldn't lose his balance. He shoulder tackled Domon, sending him far enough away to buy him some time.  
  
"Damnit, now I'm pissed. Don't expect any mercy!" Domon shouted as he got to his feet and charged again. 'Damnit, think Muteki!' he scolded himself. Domon reeled his right arm backward and the right hand of the gundam began to glow.' That's it!' Muteki thought to himself with a new idea. He jumped in front of the rock and stood his ground.  
  
"SHINING..FINGEEEEEEEERSSS!!!!!" he shouted as he thrust his arm forward to grab Muteki's gundam. Muteki was waiting for this, he activated the thrusters in his wings and grabbed onto the hilt of the sword as he rose, the Shining Fingers attack destroyed the rock and he lifted it up with him. "What?! Damn, he moved!" shouted Domon, then he realized what had just happened. His eyes widened as Muteki came down on him with the sword, once again knocking him on his back.  
  
Muteki was smiling, "This is quite the fight," he said.  
  
"I suppose you're better than I gave you credit for, but you're still eons away from me!" said Domon as he jumped to his feet. He jumped backward as Muteki boosted forward for another swing. He stopped just out of Muteki's swing range, then hammered him over the head as he missed. He jumped up and came down with a jumping kick on his back, he then stopped on his back repeatedly. "You can't beat me, why do you even try?" said Domon not expecting an answer.  
  
Muteki spoke through grit teeth, "I continue to fight to improve myself, I will not stop until I am the best and bring honor to my country!" he shouted as he rolled. Domon lost his balance and was met with an elbow to the jaw. Domon felled to his back once again, both gundams were beaten up pretty badly.  
  
"So, I can't beat you with regular techniques. Once again, you have surprised me, but this match ends now!" Domon said as he pulled his right arm back once again. Muteki followed in suit.  
  
"SHINING...FINGEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSS!" they said in unison as they both thrust their arms forward. Muteki cried out in pain as the Shining Gundam barreled right through his arm with it's own then latched onto the chest of the Expert Gundam. "Well done..Domon Kasshu, you are as good as they say," Muteki said before the explosion rocked his gundam and it shut down.  
  
So, that's it. It took me a bit to write this one because I was busy this weekend. This was mainly just to introduct Domon to the story, so I won't be writing any chapters similar to the actually story again. Tell me what you thought of it, or at least the ending fight since that's the only truly unique part of it. Once again, thanks for the reviews. 


	5. Chapter 4

Thanx for the review again Sora. Too bad I can't seem to see it in the reviews page. I got it in the e-mail though.  
  
Yes, you are correct. Technically, Chibodee shouldn't be a shuffle alliance member yet, but I hate making things too similar to the actual storyline. So, any minor change I can make I'll add. Anyway, on with the next chapter.  
  
Stalker: Muteki has already received his first defeat, at the hands of Domon Kasshu. Waiting for the repair of his gundam, he will travel to Gannya once again to continue his training; however, it is not the same country he left months ago to start his journey. What surprises await Muteki back in his home, and can he handle them? READY, GO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Crisis Strikes, a Wandering Warrior  
  
Muteki stood at the side of his scrapped gundam. 'Damn, Domon really did a number on it. Those repairs could take forever,' he thought to himself. He stared off into the distance, Domon had already left and given him a real hard time about the fight. He was just waiting for Gyoutou now, so he could pick him and the gundam up to have it repaired back in Neo Gannya. As if on cue, a ship lowered to the ground about 20 feet away and a ramp lowered out the back. A long truck drove out from the back, it stopped with the back facing the standing Expert Gundam. The back lifted up vertically and it backed into the gundam then the back lowered with the gundam sprawled on it. The driver drove back into the ship.  
  
A door opened on the side and Gyoutou motioned for Muteki to get in. He did so, and the ship took off for Gannya. Muteki was thinking on the way there. He wasn't exactly angry about his loss, it only strengthened his resolve. He had to continue becoming a better fighter, so he could repay Domon Kasshu for that loss.  
  
Before he knew it, they were landing at the docks of Gannya. Muteki stepped off the ship as the truck left once again and headed for the garage. Muteki looked around, the place was unusually quiet. He jumped out onto the dock and stood in the breeze, there was something strange about this place. It seemed to be drenched in that same presence he felt before he fell from the dock ten years ago and awakened in Gannya. He didn't like this feeling, something wasn't right.  
  
"We have been developing our technology while you were gone. We have created a way to quickly repair your gundam via the use of standardized parts," said one of the mechanics.  
  
"Doesn't that mean the gundam could easily be reproduced? Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Muteki skeptically.  
  
"What could happen? This factory is the possession of Neo Gannya, no one can get the parts and system needed to create the gundam. Anyway, your gundam should be repaired in about an hour," said the mechanic as he left to get to work. This only made Muteki feel worse.  
  
Muteki spent the next hour walking around Gannya, trying to put his finger on what was bothering him. Before he knew it, it was time to check on the gundam. He arrived at the garage and suddenly the island shook, concrete was cracking everywhere and the ocean roared and crashed onto the streets and receded back only to return shortly after.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" shouted Muteki as he dashed for his gundam. The mechanic had slipped and been knocked unconscious when the water rushed in, but the gundam looked fine. Suddenly, he looked behind him and gundams rose up everywhere, but they weren't full gundams. They were only the heads of them with long snaking bodies. He jumped in his gundam without hesitation.  
  
He rushed into the body suit so he could quickly getting moving, fearing that these strange gundams might rush to attack. "Whoever you guys are, you picked the wrong guy to mess with!" he shouted as he drew his sword and boosted through the roof of the garage and tore through the nearest Gundam Head. He boosted forward tearing through everything in his path, explosions following in his wake. Suddenly, he was hit from behind by rockets, the explosion knocked him through the closest building and into the ground.  
  
He got up slowly and looked around to find he was being fired at from the water. He reeled his arm back, "Hurricane Punch!" he shouted and a twister tore into the water and hurled the attackers high up into the air. He flew up to them and sliced through them before they could fall. He turned then to see a monstrous form rising over a mountain overlooking the city. His eyes widened.  
  
It was a large gundam, it's torso was the head of a gundam and it was held up by what seemed to wires reaching deep into the earth. On it's shoulder stood a man who looked to be nearly thirty, he was smirking as he nodded his head and a large blast engulfed most of the city, reducing it to rubble. The explosion stopped short of Muteki but knocked him backward at least fifty feet. "That thing..it's so powerful! How is that possible?!" he shouted out to no one in particular. Then what happened really sunk in.  
  
"What...all those people, you killed every last one of them?!" he asked in disbelief. The man standing on top of his gundam merely snickered and chuckled to himself. "Why you..try laughing about this!" he shouted as he boosted at full speed towards his gigantic foe. He was moving so quickly he could barely make out the things around him, but he could see his enemy clearly. "ERAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" he cried out as he thrust the blade deep into the torso of the gundam.  
  
He smiled, but the smile quickly faded as the gigantic fist crashed into his gundam and he connected with the pavement and slid along it, no through it for about another hundred feet. He got up slowly, his body telling him to stop but his rage urging him forward.  
  
"The time has come, the demon has awakened. Now is not the time to fight, you must become stronger. Yet, even then you could not defeat it. You cannot fight alone," echoed a voice in his head. It was so familiar, and for some reason he listened to it. His gundam was beaten up pretty badly, but his boosters and wings were functioning fine. He turned and flew away at full speed, he heard the laugh of his foe echoing towards him, it slowly faded away as he crossed the sea at full speed. He turned, but continued in his direction and spoke, "I promise you this, I will return and you shall pay!"  
  
He flew full speed for what seemed like hours. At least he was conscious enough to tell time, because that's exactly how long it had been. Suddenly, he could see land in the distance. He sped up and landed his gundam on the shore. He stepped out, barely able to move. He fell from the gundam and drifted into a deep sleep on the beach.  
  
  
  
Alright, now we're getting somewhere. Tell me what you guys think, about here the story is going to stray pretty far from the actually G Gundam storyline. 


	6. Requesting some reader feedback

Thanx once again Sora, good to see someone is following me with this one. I'm having a little trouble guessing when I'm telling too much though, if anyone could give me an example it would be a great help. About Kyoji vs. Muteki, I'm really considering it but with the way that Domon/Allenby story went I'm not sure how well that would go over. Either way, Domon is not going to get all the spotlight, nor is Muteki for that matter. I'm going to post this first as a little note, and wait for some backup on how to stop being so damn specific before I continue it. :\ 


	7. Chapter 5

I said I'd wait, but I think I've got a grasp myself on what I've been doing wrong. I won't say what it is, just in case I got it wrong and you guys aren't expecting it, but I get the message either way. On to the next chapter then, part of this will be taking out the Stalker because he just gives stuff away, like the previews for the next episode after the episodes end. I hate those; I turn it off during the credits to make sure I don't see them.  
  
Chapter 5: A familiar face, a merciless master!  
  
Muteki stood at the foot of the beach, looking into the jungle. "You said you would protect me!" came the shout of that young girl from behind him. She had said the same thing before.  
  
"Wait! Who are you? What is going on?!" he demanded of her but she didn't respond. Suddenly, on the horizon black dots began to form, they marginally grew bigger till he could make out the Gundam Heads from Gannya and lumbering slowly behind him was that giant gundam. His eyes widened, had they followed him all this way?! Their speed increased and they began spinning intricate designs in the sky as they got closer, poised to strike. They were heading right for the girl on the beach.  
  
"Hey, you, look out! Move!" he shouted, but it was too late. They all simultaneously began to glow before blasts of energy tore up the shore. The sand slowly settled back down and Muteki stared seeing the lifeless girl on the beach. Then a monstrous shadow rose over him. A blade lifted up and drove him into the sand, nailing him down.  
  
"Wake up, this is no time to catch your beauty sleep!" cried that same familiar voice from Gannya. Muteki slowly opened his eyes and coughed and spit up sea water. He got up and was staring into the eyes of a very familiar face. He was puzzled, and his look showed it.  
  
"Hmph, so you have forgotten me? Ten years ago we met, just before you fell from the pier. Do you still not remember?" asked the old man who was clearly irritated. Muteki was in shock, this was the same man who had caused him to fall into the ocean. Had it not been for him, he would never have ended up in Gannya.  
  
"You? What is this about?! Why do you keep getting into my business?!" he asked showing the same irritation.  
  
"Don't be so selfish, this is not only your business. This involves everyone in the universe, you fight for them. Don't you ever forget that!" responded the old man. Muteki wasn't quite sure what he meant by this. He fought for Gannya, but Gannya was gone. There was no one to fight for anymore. Then it struck him, everything had ended so quickly. It was all over; everyone he knew, everyone he owed his life to was gone now. Why should he continue to fight?  
  
"Why should you fight? You want revenge do you not? The least you can do for those people is repay the Devil Gundam for taking their lives," said the old man with a sage-like manner.  
  
"Huh? You can read my thoughts?" asked Muteki.  
  
"Of course not, but you are easier to read than you think. You should try showing your emotions a little more clearly, because you clearly can't cover them up," responded the old man with a now condescending tone. Muteki was getting very irritated now. He didn't feel like listening to this garbage.  
  
"Come now, it is time for your training. There is no time to waste; the Devil Gundam has returned much sooner than I imagined it would. Every second you spend dawdling in the past more people will die," said the old man.  
  
"How do you expect me to fight in the Expert Gundam? My sword is gone and it is so badly damaged there is no way it will be moving for a while," said Muteki.  
  
"Yes, that would be a problem, but you no longer need the Expert Gundam. I have a gift for you; this gundam has the power to defeat even the Devil Gundam if used properly. Don't get cocky though, the proper way to use it is not what you think," the old man said once again reading him like a book in mid-speech. The old man motioned for him to follow as he pushed his way into the jungle. Muteki followed and soon they were at a great spring.  
  
"Come to me, Mystic Gundam!" shouted the old man and the ground began to quake. The earth started to split, making a large "x" in the ground. The x widened out and formed a square as a platform ascended to the surface with an intricately designed gundam. It had large crimson wings, as opposed to the two black the Expert Gundam had. It carried a thinner, but much longer sword than the Expert Gundam had as well. If stood beside the gundam, instead of held at an angle as it was the sword would be significantly taller than the gundam. It had the same hatch on the chest and besides being mostly black and crimson it was similar to the Expert Gundam in shape.  
  
"This gundam was custom designed to be similar to your Expert Gundam, but it surpasses it in everywhere way possible. It has a new mode that comes in the systems of the gundams the members of the Shuffle Alliance use, and overall it is much more durable and speedy than your previous gundam. It also has a new technique along with and upgraded version of the Master Swordplay technique. All you need to do now is transfer the battle data to this one to maintain the techniques you have copied and the basic way to control it. You needn't worry about that, I will do it. For now, I want you to enter that cave at the top of the hill and come back when your job is done there," explained the old man.  
  
"My job?" asked Muteki curiously.  
  
"You shall see," said the old man. He then turned to go retrieve the date from the Expert Gundam. Muteki looked up at the hill, and as he stepped forward he nearly tripped on something. It was an old sword, he removed it from it's sheathe and examined it. It was the sword he carried around when he was young, he had abandoned it about halfway through his training. How did the old man get it? It didn't matter right now. He tied the sheathe at his side and ran to the top of the hill.  
  
He peered into the darkness and stepped in cautiously, trying his best not to trip or walk into a wall. He walked for what seemed to be hours. Suddenly, light flooded the cave; he had to shield his eyes lest he felt they would burn up from the sudden change in lighting. His eyes slowly adjusted and he was at the end of the cave, it now was no longer cramped, but it was a great.room? There were statues everywhere and light poured in from a hole in the ceiling. There was a large staircase leading up to something he couldn't quite see from where he was standing.  
  
He walked up the staircase and found himself looking at a large stone sheathe, but there was something inside, and it was quite obviously a sword. He wondered what kind of sword fit into such a large sheathes and he pulled it out and nearly fell down the stairs. It was extremely long; it was awkward trying to keep it steady. He let it rest at the floor then everything went dark again. The light had somehow been cut off from the room. Now he had to find his way through this complicated room to leave this cave.  
  
He slowly descended the steps, getting a feel for them to make sure they were actually there before he continued. Suddenly, the room shook and his feet fell out from under him. He grabbed for the edge, and luckily it was there. He pulled himself up and slowly continued and almost fell again. There was another hole in front of him.  
  
"Look at you, stumbling around in the dark. You are just like everyone else; you rely far too heavily on your eyes. How about you close your eyes for once, and then finally see what it's like for them to open?" the old man's voice echoed in his head. Muteki hated that old bastard's riddles, but he had no other alternative. He closed his eyes and calmed down. He could hear the sounds of pebbles ricocheting off rock as it plummeted. He could almost see the pit before him, he jumped across. He continued this until he was at the foot of the stairs and he finally found his way back to the cave and ran out as quickly as his legs could carry him while lugging that sword around.  
  
"So, you listened to me eh?" asked the old man with a chuckle.  
  
"Hmph, yeah I did. But what was the point of all that?" he asked in an insolent tone.  
  
"You shall see soon enough, but do not forget what happened there in that cave; lest your story may end before it truly begins," said the old man. Muteki made a noise deep in his throat. "Well, now is the time to rest. You will get a feel for this new gundam tomorrow," said the old man. Muteki didn't disagree, it had taken him quite a while to get out of the cave and he was tired. He laid down and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Not much action this chapter, but there'll be plenty coming so don't worry about that. Give me your feedback people, it's what keeps me going. 


	8. Chapter 6

Thanx again Sora, I think I got what you meant. I am having a bit of trouble with the time frame, but well as long as I'm not the only one. Here comes some time frame stuff so wish me luck. BTW, in your other review what does "AU" mean? Yes, I truly am new to fanfiction, it's probably the most common thing used here but there's no shame in being new (well, not much.) On with the story! Either way, was there supposed to be an example? I can't see it, oh well I think I get the picture. Thanx again. Or maybe I don't :\, ah well time to move on.  
  
Chapter 6: Growing tension, a shocking discovery!  
  
Muteki woke up, stretching with a load yawn. The old man's response was the whack him in the head with his cane. "You sleep like a rock, I don't know how I'm going to manage to train someone like you," he said to Muteki. Muteki only nodded and got up immediately, still too sleepy to come up with a witty retort.  
  
"Your true training begins now, I must train you to use the Mystic Gundam to it's full potential. Along the side, I must train you to reach your hyper mode. I know that's a rush, skipping past the super mode; however, we are rather hard pressed for time," said the old man trying his best to ignore Muteki's frequent yawning.  
  
"YAWNNNNNN...so, you keep mentioning these super and hyper modes. As if, I know that they are or something. Can you stop speaking in riddles and give me some damn answers?!" he asked irritably, now fully awake.  
  
"You shall see..soon enough," was the old man's response. Muteki was filled with rage. 'Is that all he can say?!' he thought to himself. He calmed himself down.  
  
"Something..is not right," said the old man.  
  
"Oh?" said Muteki, pretending he really cared.  
  
"The Devil Gundam, it hasn't moved at all, it is still in Gannya," said the old man.  
  
"What?! But why?!" asked Muteki in disbelief.  
  
"I can't say for sure, but from how it seems. We may still have a chance. The Devil Gundam surely would have advanced by now if it were able. It must not be fully revived!" shouted the old man with excitement.  
  
"And..this means what?" asked Muteki. The old man was very annoyed at this point.  
  
"It means the Devil Gundam is not at full power, there is still a chance we can win. I was skeptical at first but if you can defeat it before they find out how to truly revive it then it's in the bag," said the old man.  
  
"And how exactly do they truly revive it?" asked Muteki curiously.  
  
"You shall see...soon enough," responded the old man.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Muteki shouted. The old man ignored him and faced the Mystic Gundam standing before them.  
  
" Now is time to test the Mystic Gundam. I must warn you, the Mystic Gundam is NOT easy to control. It will take much practice to perform it's special technique and to get used to the sword. It will be even more difficult to obtain the hyper mode, but it will be well worth the effort," he said glowing with pride.  
  
" So this will give me the ability to defeat even pilots like Domon Kasshu?" he asked, still kinda wanting to get his revenge on that cocky punk.  
  
"No, not like Domon Kasshu. My training alone would be enough to defeat him in the Expert Gundam's normal attack mode. Assuming he hasn't reached Super or Hyper mode. Now, I must warn you, do not attempt to attain the super mode on the way to hyper. Super mode is very dangerous, it is triggered by anger and you will gain a great boost but won't be able to control yourself. You MUST stay cool in battle, lest you find yourself in such a state," said the old man.  
  
"Stay cool? Got it, I'm pretty good at that," said Muteki, taking his turn to glow with pride.  
  
"Hmph, enough talk. Get in the gundam," said the old man.  
  
Muteki did as he was told, he boarded the gundam and checked out what it looked like from the inside. Very similar to the Expert Gundam, just like he said; However, he was now weighed down by the massive sword sheathed at his side. He had trouble moving at normal speed with it. The old man noticed this.  
  
"I want you to practice swinging that sword around for the rest of the day," he said. Muteki nodded, not realizing what he was getting himself into. He removed the sword from it's sheathe and almost fell forward from the awkwardness that came with wielding such a long weapon. He regained his composure and began swinging, he would lose balance every now and then and he was quickly burning energy. He kept at it as the old man had told him to.  
  
Several hours later, the old man returned to see Muteki handling the sword quite gracefully. 'There is truly something about this one, not even I got used to using that weapon so quickly,' thought the old man. :That's enough, you have done well, " said the old man.  
  
"Phew," said Muteki as he leaned on the sword, quite beat.  
  
"What are you resting for? That was just the warm-up. Now, you must learn how your new technique works. That reminds me, there are other techniques that involve copying certain techniques of other fighters. You would do well to copy any special technique you see," said the old man.  
  
"Man, no mercy," said Muteki as he stood up straight again. He stretched his shoulder muscles a bit then followed the old man to a larger clearing.  
  
"Now, first you must know the proper form of the technique. I believe I can show you from where I stand," he said as he unsheathed a long blade much like the one Muteki found in the cave. " A forbidden technique, may the true power of the warrior be released," he chanted as he slowly shifted his weight backward and drew the sword with one hand behind his back. He leapt high into the air and span the sword above his head. "It's over!" he shouted then plummeted as suddenly, he slammed the sword into the ground all the way to the hilt(which was a good 9 yards from the tip.)The ground tore up around him and spread out in all directions.  
  
"Of course," he said while pulling the sword from the ground, " the effect will be much different when you do it properly in the gundam. I'll leave that as a surprise. Now do it," he said.  
  
Muteki nodded and spoke," The Forbidden technique, may the true power of the warrior be released!" he shouted then leapt into the air, spinning his blade above the head of the gundam. "It's over!" he shouted at the peak of the jump then plummeted back to the ground and slammed the sword down as hard as he could, but it only stuck in halfway.  
  
"It would seem that you are not yet strong enough to use this technique. It will be even harder to perform on rock and concrete. You still require much training," the old man said. All hell was what Muteki's life became for the next two weeks, training nearly endlessly. Getting at most two hours of sleep a night; increasing his strength, stamina and speed.  
  
Two weeks later, Muteki was a completely different fighter. He swung with such speed that watching it in slow motion wouldn't help you see it any better. He swung with such power that he could cut anything he set his mind to cutting. He seemed to be a machine the way he could fight and train for hours without slowing down. Everything had gone the way the old man had intended. He had done away with Muteki's bad fighting habits. Though he was so new to gundam fighting, you would think from watching him that he had been doing it for longer than he had even lived so far; however, it was no easy matter. Muteki had pushed himself past his breaking point so many times that he would not be able to fight at his full power without a few days of uninterrupted rest.  
  
"Master, do you not think I should try the technique one more time?" asked Muteki.  
  
"No," his master replied, "I know that when the time comes you will be able to perform this technique. For now, you must rest and prepare for the trials ahead. After that, I want you to meet with the rest of the members of the shuffle alliance one by one. They will be important allies if you are to do battle with the Dark Gundam," said his master.  
  
"I do not need rest," replied Muteki, "you said it yourself. There is no time to waste. I will depart immediately for Neo France to meet George, the Jack of Daimonds."  
  
"Very well, Muteki. Perhaps I underestimated you. If you feel you are up for it then departing as soon as possible would be wise; however, you will need something to get you through the atmosphere if you are to reach Neo France. I have just the thing," said his Master, who turned from him and whistled. A large animal pushed it's way through the brush and neighed. "What good is a swordsman without his noble steed?" said the Master.  
  
Muteki stepped forward and patted the horse on the head. "Thank you , Master. How does he help me get to space though?" asked Muteki.  
  
"The carrier that brings the Mystic Gundam can be used as a gundam suit for the horse, it has the ability to fly at high speeds. Even to pass through the atmosphere," said the Master. "Go Kazuka, become Muteki's transport!" the Master shouted and the horse reared back on it's back legs as the transport transformed into a gundam, it was of course shaped like a horse. The horse leaped up to it and went through to the cockpit in a typical gundam suit. Muteki mounted him in his gundam and prepared to head to outer space.  
  
"I will see you soon, Master!" shouted Muteki as he headed out to space.  
  
So there ya have it, chapter 5! I'd like to try to trigger some thoughts from my readers, what exactly do you think is the significance of the horse to the story? Keep it to yourselves of course, don't want to ruin it for anyone else. 


	9. Chapter 7

From now on, I think you guys can expect a chapter a night. I'm grounded so I have plenty of time to type this stuff up, and I'm definitely going to do so. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 7: A Surprise in the City of Grace  
  
Muteki seemed to be lost in the moment, he let Kazuka guide him. Now was the time to think. 'Master..never told me how to go about reaching the hyper mode. Actually, he didn't tell me much of anything. How can I attain something I know so little about?" he asked himself as Kazuka carried him at a blurring speed. He looked up to see a large land mass in the distance, a many great buildings could be seen from even here. It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. It shown with a glow that not even the vacuum of space could consume. He smiled slightly and tugged at the reins a bit, "Just a bit farther, Kazuka. Take it all in, this..is Neo France," he said. The horse seemed to understand and picked up speed, but keeping it's head up to the colony.  
  
He soon reached the atmosphere, and soon the beautiful city became even more so the closer he came. Kazuka straightened himself out and stopped inches above the ground and dropped down. People around were all pointing at this, they had never seen such a gundam. The people crowded around and children noisily chattered about what this could all mean. In a building far off, a man dressed in uniform sighted this out the window, "A gundam fighter...he has come to do battle with George I assume. I must prepare him immediately," said the man as he turned and headed through the large chamber door into an exuberant hall.  
  
Muteki dismounted Kazuka and the horse dropped down from the cockpit, the horse transformed back into the carrier and placed itself under the Mystic Gundam and closed around it, making it impossible for any theft to take place. Muteki, now outside of the gundam, mounted Kazuka once again and he trotted towards the people.  
  
"Tell me, sir, you are a gundam fighter are you not? You must be here to meet George DeSand's challenge?" asked a woman standing in front of him. He looked confused.  
  
"I have received no word of any challenge," he responded.  
  
"Oh, George DeSand has issued a challenge out to any gundam fighter willing to oppose him. You are the first to arrive, but we have received word that many gundams are on their way here as we speak," she said to him.  
  
"Is that so? Thank you for explaining that to me, this could be an excellent chance for me to test my new abilities," he responded.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said confused about that last sentence.  
  
"Oh, nothing, thank you again," he said then the crowd cleared out of the way looking up at the sky.  
  
"Look, daddy, more gundams are coming! Everyone must want a piece of George, but he'll take them all I just know it," said a boy who apparently idolized this George guy. His father merely nodded, not wanting to spoil the moment for his son. Muteki stopped and watched the gundams arriving, but his gaze stopped on one. It was the Shining Gundam, Domon Kasshu was here. There was also a peculiar gundam, it was shaped like something he'd see in some cartoon about a ditzy girl named Sarina and her friends who battle evil, but that kind of show would never exist he thought (not trying to diss Sailor Moon fans, just adding some irony for the heck of it.)  
  
The gundams landed, the Shining Gundam first. "Let's go, Kazuka," he whispered into the horse's ear and tugged the reins. It trotted forward to the Shining Gundam. Domon Kasshu had just emerged from the gundam. "So, if it isn't Domon Kasshu, I'm still waiting for an apology for being such an ass," Muteki said as he stopped nearby.  
  
"Not on your life, I thought I got rid of you?" he said, not even sparing a glance.  
  
"Not on your life, it takes more than that to get rid of me," he said with a grin.  
  
"Pfft, I don't have time for you," Domon said as he walked away.  
  
"Jeez, what a grouch," Muteki said as he turned and almost knocked someone over. "Oh, I'm sorry miss. I hadn't realized you were there," he said, luckily Kazuka was well disciplined or he would have barreled right through the woman.  
  
"Oh, um it's nothing," she said, he hadn't even come close to knocking her over, he must be paranoid she thought. Then she recognized his face from somewhere, "Hey, are you the fighter from Neo Gannya?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh, yes. Well, I was anyway..Gannya has been...," then he thought better than to tell her, "It's been evacuated, apparently a disease broke loose and you can't be too careful with things like that," he said. "I'm a freelancer until the problem is dealt with," he said.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad...anyway, I heard you're pretty good. Hopefully I face you first round," she said and began to walk away, "Oh, the name's Allenby. What's yours?" she asked.  
  
"The name's Muteki," he said and she waved goodbye and left. 'Never seen that girl before, but she hopes she faces me? Is there something I'm missing? I thought everyone was here to fight George," he thought to himself. He decided to ask the nearest person, "Hey, exactly what is going on here?" he asked a brown haired woman, who he soon found to be vaguely familiar.  
  
"Oh, Muteki, it's been a while. Well, there's apparently a quick tournament being held here in Neo France. Kind of a warm-up for the gundam fight coming up in a month or two," said the woman. He recognized her now, it was Bunny. Chibodee must be here as well.  
  
"Wow, and I came here just to talk to George. Oh well, I'm not one to turn down a good match," he responded and waved goodbye as he trotted away.  
  
"Yo, Muteki, are you leaving without saying hi to me first?" asked a familiar voice from behind him. Muteki didn't have to turn to guess who it was, he turned to face Chibodee.  
  
"Oh, hey Chibodee, didn't realize you were there," he said to his friend.  
  
"Ah, no problem, so you came here for to fight in the tourney too, eh?" he asked with that ever present cheery voice.  
  
"Well, actually I didn't even know there was one. I came here to meet the Jack of Diamonds," he told Chibodee.  
  
"Really? What have you been living under a rock the past couple weeks?" asked Chibodee with a slight chuckle. Muteki pondered this for a moment.  
  
"Yes," he responded.  
  
"Huh?" Chibodee said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Nothing," Muteki responded.  
  
"Oh, well I'm looking forward to that rematch you promised me. This time, my gundam is at full power," Chibodee responded then left. Muteki chuckled to himself, Chibodee was always so cheerful he didn't seem to have a care in the world. He turned now to head where the gundam fighters seemed to be gathering. He stopped near the back of the crowd, on the horse he had a good view even at the back so he didn't bother to push his way through.  
  
"As you all know, George DeSand issued a challenge to any gundam fighters who wish to battle him; however, so many arrived that we thought it best to have a tournament instead. Come here and we will record your and your gundam's data and then a computer will randomly choose the opponents. Be aware that the top placements in this tournament don't necessarily reflect the top placements in the upcoming Gundam Fight. There are still roughly two months to train and not all gundams arrived here today," said a well dressed man.  
  
Everyone stepped up to the table and input there data into computers provided, Neo France certainly planned this well. Muteki waited till everyone was done, then rode forward and dismounted. He input his data into the computer and the man spoke once again after a few minutes, "Alright, the seeds have been placed and the matches selected. I will read off the top ten seeds. The first seed belongs to a new fighter from Neo Gannya. He pilots the Mystic Gundam and his name is Muteki," said the man, Domon seemed a bit uncomfortable. Muteki enjoyed seeing that, Domon finally had been knocked from his high horse. Muteki mounted his, both literally and figuratively. He rode over to hear better.  
  
"At second seed we have Domon Kasshu of Neo Japan, he pilots the Shining Gundam. At third place we have Sai Sici of Neo China, he pilots the Dragon Gundam. At fourth place(Muteki began to get a bit bored at this point) is Chibodee Crockett of Neo America, he pilots the Gundam Maxter. Placing at fifth seed is Allenby Beardsley of Neo Sweden, she pilots the Noble Gundam. Placing at sixth seed is Argo of Neo Russia, he pilots the Bolt Gundam," said the man, pausing to catch his breath.  
  
"At seventh seed we have our own George DeSand of Neo France, who pilots the elegant Rose Gundam. At eighth seed we have the Mandala Gundam, piloted by a man who has not given his name for some odd reason. At ninth seed we have the Neros gundam of Earth, piloted by Michelo. At 10th seed we have the Mermaid Gundam from Neo Holland(I'm not completely sure on this, but I think he's from Neo Holland,)" said the man, he now stopped and pointed to a screen where the match-ups were displayed.  
  
Ironically enough, Allenby was Muteki's first opponent. He didn't bother to look at the other matches, he knew that everyone in the top 10 would advance at least to the second round. His match was first since overall it was the highest overall match-up seed-wise, no other fights had two top 10 seeded fighters in them. " The first match will begin in ten minutes. Will Allenby Beardsley and Muteki advance the ring? It is encased in a force field, which are mainly to protect the viewers but they can be used tactically as well," said the well dressed man, he bowed and left.  
  
Well, it was now or never. Muteki was a bit apprehensive about having his first match with the Mystic Gundam. He boarded the Mystic Gundam and left Kazuka behind for this match. The force field momentarily dropped until the Noble and Mystic Gundams entered the arena. It activated again behind them.  
  
"So, I guess as fate would have it I really do face you first match. Don't hold back, I'm certainly not going to!" Allenby said cheerily.  
  
Muteki nodded and responded, "Then this match will be great, good luck Allenby. May the best fighter win." He unsheathed the extremely long blade and surprisingly Allenby wasn't worried at all, Muteki could tell she had a true fighter's spirit. He grinned from ear to ear. "Now..READY!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.  
  
Then both in unison they dashed towards each other, "GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they shouted and the match was underway. Muteki went to slash with his sword but a stream of energy blocked, but span in a circle and went around it then connect with the Mystic Gundam. Muteki stumbled backwards and pulled his right arm back as a metal boxing glove enclosed it, " Hurricane punch!" he shouted and a twister barreled into Allenby and knocked her away before she could follow up.  
  
'That whip..it's tricky to avoid. I have to find out quick or I might get eliminated in the first round! No way is that happening, I still have to pay Domon Kasshu back for our last match!' he thought to himself.  
  
"What's the matter? I thought you wouldn't hold back," said Allenby, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I was taking a second to think. This match has just begun," he said with a wide grin. She grinned as well, apparently her favorite part of fighting was the challenge. Well, Muteki just disappoint her could he?  
  
He dashed forward suddenly and swung the long sword, the whip connected with it again. "Hurricane punch!" he shouted and the whip was knocked away by the gust of wind. Allenby gasped and Muteki shoulder tackled her into the force field.  
  
She got up and wiped her lip, "Good, I could expect nothing less of the first seed," she said, still smiling. She began to twirl the whip over her head then lunged at him with it, he parried it with his sword. She twisted away from his counter and went to strike again. It was met with another Hurricane Punch, but she dodged another counter attack.  
  
She jumped backward and twirled the whip over her head once again, then she pulled it out in front of her, the whip did a fan-like motion. It snaked forward and struck Muteki in the right shoulder, the chest and the left leg. He grimaced and boosted up into the air to avoid a possible continuation of the attack. He then straightened out and the wings folded in to prevent air resistance. He came down at blinding speed, but Allenby gracefully dodged the kick. The ground tore under the force of the attack and created a crater. She continued hopping backwards as he jumped forward to swing at her with his weapon.  
  
She was doing just what he wanted, she was getting dangerously close to the force field. He lunged forward again with the sword and she dodged yet again. She then found herself nearly touching the barrier. She looked back and gasped again, she couldn't believe she let him trick her like that.  
  
"Nowhere to go now," he said then he dashed forward and hammered the Noble Gundam in the jaw. Allenby shouted out and her gundam was knocked to the side, combined with the Mystic Gundam's and Muteki's strength any blow he dealt packed the force of an eighteen wheeler. She got up slowly and smiled yet again, she had never experienced such a challenge. Suddenly, a voice filler her cockpit.  
  
"Allenby, you can't beat this guy in your current state. I am going to activate the berserker mode, it's your only chance," said a man from a podium.  
  
"We've never used it before, are you sure it works?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, we'll see won't we?" he said as he pushed a few buttons. Suddenly, Allenby lost control and her eyes turned Crimson red. A red glow seemed to surround the Noble Gundam. She shouted and dashed forward, before Muteki saw what was happening. She had tackled him to the ground and was beating him senseless.  
  
He was constantly being hammered in the face, it made it even more difficult to see what was going on. 'Where the hell did all this power suddenly come from?!' he shouted in the recesses of his mind as he managed to catch one of her fists. Then she hit him as hard as she could with the other and he skidded backward a bit. He got to his feet and thought, 'Something isn't right, this kind of power doesn't just pop out of thin air. Where did that red glow come from?'  
  
"Allenby, what is going on?" he asked. She merely shouted again and kicked him in the face. The Mystic Gundam was sent reeling back into the force field. She followed quickly and rapidly began punching and kicking him, along with the force field shocking his gundam this caused Muteki and the Mystic Gundam quite a bit of damage. He opened one eye as he attempted to push her off, but his body failed him. Then she pulled the whip again, he ducked. It was the only thing he had the energy to do. The whip connected with the force field and it's shock traveled through and caused Allenby to falter and drop the whip.  
  
Muteki regained his composure and had to capitalize on this. He reeled his arm back once again, "Hurricane Punch!" he shouted and Allenby was knocked into the air. He boosted at blinding speed into the air and pulled his right arm back all the way and hammered the Noble Gundam as hard as he could, it was sent plummeting into the force field. Allenby shouted out and collapsed.  
  
Muteki floated down and went to pull her away from the force field, the fight seemingly over. Then he noticed the red glow hadn't left yet. She pushed him away, but was barely standing. The red glow changed into burning flames and he backed away.  
  
"Doesn't she know when to stop?" he said. Then it struck him. That wasn't exactly Allenby, she had no control over herself. How could he stop her without killing her? He thought he knew of a way. He dashed forward and pulled his right arm back. The fingers extended outward at the knuckles and energy began to from there. "SHINING....FINGERS!!!!!!!!!" he shouted then latched onto the Noble Gundam. The energy erupted from the openings in the Mystic Gundam's fingers and badly damaged the system of the Noble Gundam.  
  
He pulled his hand backward, it was scorched badly by the flames from the Noble Gundam. The Noble Gundam shut down, and so the Berserker system ended and Allenby lost consciousness. The fire disappeared and Muteki quickly jumped from his gundam and removed her from the cockpit. He walked to the edge of the arena and the force field disappeared. The crowd was cheering to see such a wonderful fight, but Muteki was hardly pleased with himself. The man who had activated the berserker system came to Muteki.  
  
"She needs medical attention," said Muteki and then he added, "What.was that?"  
  
"That.was a terrible mistake on my part. It was a system created to be similar to the super modes of the Shuffle Alliance gundams, but could also be manually activated. I hadn't realized how dangerous it was until I saw it in action," admitted the man. Muteki only motioned for him to move as medics drove up in an ambulance. He placed her on the stretcher and the man went with them to the hospital. Muteki would visit later, for now he had to find somewhere to stay and have his gundam repaired in between battles.  
  
There we go, chapter 7 completed. I told you there'd be action coming, and there's more to come. Tell me what you all think. 


	10. Chapter 8

I'm on a roll, whoopadeedoo. Here is Chapter 8.  
  
Chapter 8: The battle of destiny, an unlikely disciple.  
  
Muteki searched the streets, unable to find a hotel with any openings after hours of searching. He sighed, "All these gundam fighters must have gotten rooms while I was fighting, I can't believe this!" he shouted.  
  
"That was an excellent match," came a voice with a French accent from behind him. Muteki turned to the speaker and raised an eyebrow at the fancy dressed man with unnecessarily long orange hair. "Oh, where are my manners? I am George DeSand of Neo France," he bowed his head slightly then continued, "I saw your match, I've never seen anyone fight like that before. How did you become so skilled, you are new to gundam fighting are you not?" asked the Jack of Diamonds.  
  
"Well, yes, I had my first match about a month ago. I trained with a great gundam fighter for a couple weeks, and the result was well worth the trouble," replied Muteki with pride.  
  
"Very interesting; however, I couldn't help but hear of your current predicament from the folks around here, they are quite the gossipers," responded George. Muteki nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm having a bit of trouble finding a place to stay," said Muteki, the biggest understatement of the century had just been spoken.  
  
"I see, why don't you stay at my house as my guest? There are plenty of rooms and your gundam can be repaired as well, if necessary," said George with another slight bow.  
  
"Wow, thanks, that would be great," responded Muteki with a wide grin. He followed George, soon a gigantic structure formed on the horizon. George's "house" had just dethroned Muteki's problem as the biggest understatement of the century. "Wow, that place is huge," said Muteki, he'd never seen a building that large used as a house. George only chuckled a bit, being the ever modest type. They arrived at the gates and were let in.  
  
George walked to the closest servant, "Please escort Monsieur Muteki to his room, and have his gundam retrieved and repaired immediately," then he was interrupted by the sounds of hooves. "Oh, and bring his horse to the gundam garage, it's the best we can do for a stable," added George. The butler nodded and escorted Muteki up a large staircase to a room. The room was humongous, and incredibly fancy. Muteki's jaw nearly unhinged.  
  
The butler bowed and went to retrieve Kazuka and have someone get his gundam. Muteki shuffled into the room and collapsed onto the bed face first, immediately falling asleep.  
  
Muteki awoke and took his shower and got ready. He didn't get much sleep, but it was on the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept on, so he was full of energy. He jetted down the stairs and was stopped by the butler.  
  
"Master George went out to the tournament arena, the 2nd round will begin shortly so you must be quick," the butler told him and Muteki was already out the door. He was dashing full speed towards the arena, not because he was worried about being late but because he was so pumped. He skidded to a halt near the crowd.  
  
"There you are, I was wondering if you were going to wake up in time," said George and then he went into the crowd to get to the stands. Muteki took a glimpse at the match-ups and saw he was once again the first match. 'Man, first seed isn't all it's cracked up to be,' he said rubbing his chin. He sighed and shouted, "Come to me, Mystic Gundam!!!!!" Suddenly in the sky a small dot appeared and kept getting bigger, Kazuka was bringing the Mystic Gundam to him. As it descended, Muteki jumped and grabbed onto the foot of the mystic gundam and got onto the platform on it's foot. It rose up to cockpit and he jumped in.  
  
Soon, he emerged in the cockpit and rode Kazuka to the arena, waiting for his opponent who was supposed to be Michelo Chariot. Muteki dismounted Kazuka, who left the arena.  
  
Meanwhile, in Neo Hong Kong a man with green hair and sunglasses was sitting in his chair watching the events. At his side stood an old man with his long white hair in a braid. "So, Master Asia, how much longer will we have to keep the Dark Gundam in Neo Gannya?" asked the man in the chair.  
  
"Not much longer, Wong, the plan is almost completed. When it is we will be able to buy enough time to resurrect the Dark Gundam to it's full power," responded Master Asia.  
  
"Excellent.but something is bothering me. I've been watching this tournament, and this Muteki fellow seems extremely powerful. Even more so than the King of Hearts himself, maybe even the former King of Hearts," said Wong.  
  
"Hmph, he is nowhere near my level of skill, but he is stronger than Domon. If let alone, he may pose a threat. Leave him to me and I will defeat him before he can get any stronger," responded the Master with slight disgust that Wong thought Muteki could defeat him.  
  
"That's all well and good, but I have arranged for someone to defeat him now, in this tournament. He was a weakling with his pathetic gundam, but I gave him a very powerful one. He should be more than a match for Muteki," said Wong.  
  
'Hmph, you always have someone do your work for you. Oh well, when the time comes you will no longer be necessary,' thought Master Asia.  
  
Back at the arena, Muteki thought he saw something approaching from above, but he ignored it. He was waiting for the Neros Gundam. Suddenly, the thing he saw increased speed and came closer and closer than rammed right into the Mystic Gundam. Muteki was shocked, and fell backwards from the force of the speed at which the gundam was moving.  
  
"What's going on?" asked George. The guards only shrugged.  
  
Then a screeching voice nearly shattered Muteki's ear drums, "HAHAHA! How did you like that?!"  
  
Muteki rubbed his ears and shouted back to him, "Get lost! Try coming back when you hit puberty, I'm waiting for the Neros Gundam!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!I am Michelo Chariot, I will make you pay for those words!" he said. The guards heard this and tried to activate the force field, but when Muteki fell he landed on the generator. They frantically tried to repair it before any fans got hurt, but it was far too badly damaged to be fixed in any less than three hours.  
  
"Muteki, you have to defeat him quickly! The generator isn't working and fans could be injured if this battle lasts too long!" shouted George.  
  
"I hear you, but I don't intend to fight where the fans can get hurt," responded Muteki as he fired up his boosters and rocketed high up into the air, nailing Michelo in the jaw as he rose up above him. Michelo lost his balance and dive bombed nearly into the ground, but he regained control and turned over and pulled up inches away from the ground.  
  
"Why you?!! Now I'm angry!" shouted Michelo as he flapped the wings of the gundam hard, a blast of wind threw Muteki off balance and higher into the air. Michelo swooped quickly and bashed into him, then turned and repeated this about five times. This continued until he picked up so much speed there was little delay between hits. Muteki endured the attacks and tried to follow Michelo, he needed a chance to attack.  
  
Meanwhile, from the hospital Allenby woke up for the first time since their fight. She rubbed her eyes and forced herself up, and then looked out the window. She gasped when she saw the Mystic Gundam being assaulted by a seemingly invisible force. She got up and leaned on the window sill to see what was happening.  
  
Muteki was having a lot of trouble keeping up with Michelo, and if this went on much longer his gundam wouldn't be able to stay in the air, or even stand for that matter.  
  
"You fool! Have you forgotten everything I taught you?!" said his master, the voice rang in his head.  
  
"Master...what can I do? I can't see him, I can't fight back!" he said to himself.  
  
"You're just like everyone else, you rely far too much on your eyes! Try closing your eyes and truly opening them for the first time!" scolded his master. Muteki nodded, and closed his eyes. He focused on his surroundings, despite the fact he was constantly being nailed by Michelo. Soon, he recognized a pattern between the hits, he hit him about once every three seconds. Muteki concentrated hard, the pain almost becoming a distant memory. Time seemed to slow down again. '1...' he thought, hearing the wings of Michelo's Gundam take a sharp turn against the wind.'2....' he thought as he heard the wind whip around as the wings cut straight through it.  
  
"3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he swung his sword in the direction he heard the noise. He heard a screeching noise as metal sliced through gundanium and Michelo became visible again. Michelo clutched his chest and floated backwards in the air. Muteki took this opportunity to hammered Michelo over the head, Michelo plummeted downward at lightning speed, he was about to break his fall again when he noticed Muteki had followed him. His eyes widened as the Mystic Gundam's fingers wrapped around the head of his gundam and pushed it deep into the ground and used it's momentum to drag it through it.  
  
He let go and flew back up into the air. Michelo slowly got up, growling. Then he flew back up into the air screaming.  
  
"That's not going to work again," said Muteki with a stern face. He drew his sword and it began to glow with blinding light. Michelo stopped and shield his eyes.  
  
"W-What is going on?!" he shouted, unable to see anything.  
  
"Mystic swordplay!!!!" screamed Muteki as he boosted downward at him and repeatedly slashed away at every part of his gundam. Gundanium pieces plummeting from the sky, some large and some small. He hacked off one of Michelo's wings and he dive-bombed, not able to continue flying with only one wing. The sword glew even brighter, lighting up the sky. This caused even Allenby from all the way at the hospital to shield her eyes.  
  
He plummeted downward and as Michelo hit the ground Muteki shoved his sword all the way through the chest of his gundam and it exploded, flaming erupting all around Muteki and gundanium parts nearly landing in the stands. Everyone watched wide eyed, Michelo lay unconscious and badly injured in the crater caused by the explosion. Muteki stood up and sheathed his sword.  
  
"Wow.." said Allenby from the hospital window, perhaps with a bit of admiration in her voice.  
  
That is the end of chapter 8. Hope you all liked it. 


	11. Chapter 9

Might as well put up the next chapter to bump the thing up, but until I get some reviews I'm seriously considering just stopping. Not because I can't think of what to do next, I pretty much have everything planned out. It just feels pointless to me when I write and no one reads it, it's like I'm just wasting my time. Even flames are appreciated, that'll only make me work harder to write better. Here comes chapter 9.  
  
Chapter 9: The Semi-finals! READY, GO!!!!!!  
  
Muteki made his way into the lobby, he was in a rather bad mood. He had promised himself that he would visit Allenby right away, it was the least he could do after hospitalizing her. Here he was, three days later just now preparing to see her.  
  
"Sir, there is no 'Allenby' here, she left a day ago," said the nurse at the table, speaking with a rather insolent tone. He had to stop thinking like that, he made himself sick sometimes. Suddenly, he was frozen in shock. Then he wiped the ice water off his face.  
  
"What was that for?!" he turned and shouted, shocked to see Allenby there with a wide grin and an empty cup. "Allenby, there you are. I'm sorry I didn't come to visit you, it was the least I could have done after hospitalizing you," he said hastily.  
  
"Oh, it's no biggie, I just got my revenge anyway," she said, grinning even wider. Muteki sighed and was interrupted by a butler shoving a letter into his hand. He ripped it open and read it.  
  
" Congratulations on your match, fighter; however, don't let it go to your head. The true trouble is just beginning, if you get in the way then I won't hesitate to take away everything dear to you. Sincerely, wouldn't you like to know?" was what the letter had written on it. Muteki crumpled it up and tossed it aside. He stormed out of the hospital, pretty sure he understood what the letter meant. Allenby picked up the crumpled up ball and flattened it out. When she finished reading she gasped, she didn't understand what it meant, but whatever it was it clearly spelled trouble for Muteki.  
  
Muteki slowly dragged his feet along the streets of Neo France, he was deep in thought. He let his feet carry him on, but didn't know exactly where he was going. Images flashed through his head, the little girl, Michelo and the Devil Gundam. He thought about his Master, the destruction of Gannya, and of Allenby. He shook the last thought from his head and focused more on his walking, trying to stop these images; however, they only came faster and more clearly each time, lingering in his mind as if taunting him.  
  
"Hey, bro are you ready for our match today?" came a lively voice from not too far in front of him. He raised his head to see a young Asian boy with a lop-sided grin. His face gave away the fact that he didn't know what he meant. The boy explained, "My name is Sai Sici, we're fighting today in the semi-finals!"  
  
"Oh, so you are Sai Sici? Well, good luck today. I have some things I have to do, so I'll see you at the arena," Muteki responded as he passed Sai Sici and headed down the street.  
  
"Later, bro!" called out Sai Sici as he headed in the opposite direction. Muteki continued down the street and looked up. 'How can I deal with this? I can't just let the Devil Gundam destroy everything, but those people dearest to me..must they be sacrificed for me to accomplish this? I don't even think I'm strong enough to defeat the Devil Gundam yet. Will I gamble the lives of others on a long-shot?' he thought to himself.  
  
"It is your duty," echoed a familiar voice in his head.  
  
"Master, I don't think I can do this. Must everyone die so I can defeat the Devil Gundam? There must be another way to do this, or at least I must achieve my absolute limit before I lay their lives on the line," Muteki responded, he turned into an alley so no one would think he was talking to himself.  
  
"Who exactly are you worried will be affected by you defeating the Devil Gundam? Me? I have led a long life, and if I die because my pupil saved the world from the most dangerous force in existence then I have no regrets," responded his Master.  
  
"I know that, Master. It's not you, what about George? What about Chibodee? What about.." He trailed off.  
  
"That girl? You musn't let your emotions cloud your judgement, while their lives may end countless others will have been assured safety," interrupted the wise Master.  
  
"It's not my decision to make, I don't have the right to end their lives. It is not within my power," Muteki retorted.  
  
"Stop making excuses, you are being weak. Is that how you repay me for your training and gundam? If not for me you would never have a chance against the Devil Gundam, but now you do. It is your RESPONSIBILITY to use these things I have given you for the benefit of the people!" Master shouted angrily, it echoed in Muteki's head for awhile. This signaled that Master had cut the link between their minds. Muteki bowed his head, Master was right but maybe in reality..he was weak?  
  
Before he knew it, it was time for his match. He made his way to the arena and was nearly deafened by the cheers of the crowd. Apparently, he had made quite a few fans with his fighting skills the last few matches.  
  
"Go Muteki! You can beat him!" shouted an enthusiastic girl with teal colored hair and her typical grin. Muteki smiled and jumped into his gundam. He was calmer than he had ever been before a match, he didn't even rush into his suit. He let the crimson suit slowly take shape around him. He stood there with closed eyes for a minute then opened them. "Come Sai Sici, we will have a decisive match to see which one of us is the better fighter," he said calmy.  
  
"You got it, bro!" shouted Sai Sici, "Gundam fight!READY!!!!" added Sai Sici with enthusiasm.  
  
"GO!!!!!!!!!" they shouted in unison as Sai Sici found himself quickly on the defensive. Muteki was slashing his blade at blurring speed, it was difficult to keep up. All Sai Sici could do was keep his scythe up to block any blows to the chest or face. The rest of his gundam was unprotected from the punishment.  
  
Sai Sici growled low as he endured the slashes. "What's the matter Sai Sici? Why aren't you fighting back?" asked Muteki. Sai Sici felt his scythe straining to stay together against the onslaught. He took a gamble and swung it, he caught Muteki in the chest, tearing into his copying system as Muteki stumbled back. Muteki grinned, he was glad Sai Sici finally faught back. He didn't want an easy fight. Suddenly, he felt something clamp hard down into the back of his neck and something dig into his back. Sai Sici has twisted his arms around behind him and clamped onto his neck and attempted to drive the other through his back, but couldn't break through it.  
  
Muteki twisted around and knocked the hands off him and boosted into the air. The arms came at him again and he brought his right hand back as a metal glove surrounded it. He thrust it forward and a burst of wind knocked the arms away. Sai Sici stumbled a bit and Muteki flew straight at him and nailed him in the jaw, sending him into the force field and giving him a shock. Sai Sici stumbled forward and shook to regain his senses. Muteki grabbed his head and slammed him into the pavement, burying it under the ground.  
  
Muteki floated up into the air and Sai Sici pulled himself from the ground and looked up at him. He thrust his arms forward again, Muteki was ready to meet them with a Hurricane Punch when flames burst from the dragon's mouths and engulfed his gundam. He grit his teeth and endured the pain until the fire ended. Suddenly, he plummeted to the ground and slammed down into the arena floor and collapsed. The fire had badly damaged his jets and his left leg. He was basically unable to move. He grit his teeth and tried to move but pain shot through his leg and he stopped.  
  
'Something is different about Muteki, he is fighting much more calmly than usual. He usually attacks repeatedly relying on his gundam's strength to win his matches, but something about him seems different today, he is so much more focused,' George thought to himself as he watched the fight.  
  
'Ok, I've got to calm down. I'm not done yet. Yeah, I can still win this match,' Muteki assured himself. Suddenly, a blinding light filled the arena. When it subsided the Mystic Gundam was turning gold. The gold spread to the jets and the electricity stopped crackling and they fired up. The gold reached the leg and it suddenly snapped into place. Muteki's hair was now gold and he stood there, his suit gold as well.  
  
"So, this..is the Hyper Mode that Master told me about. I can feel my power rushing through every part of my body. Everything is clear now. Sai Sici, this match ends here!" Muteki said as he disappeared from sight. He stopped behind Sai and drew his arm back. Sai turned just in time to see him, his eyes widened. 'How can he be so fast?!' he shouted in his own mind. Muteki swung his arm, smashing Sai Sici into the air and then into the ground. He was dragged through it almost to the edge of the arena. Muteki appeared in front of him again and grabbed his gundam by the head and lifted him up.  
  
He tossed the Dragon Gundam up into the air and drew his sword. The gold drained from his gundam and himself and into the sword. It was glowing so bright, washed in gold. "Mystic Swordplay!" he shouted.  
  
He leaped upward and slashed into the Dragon Gundam mercilessly for an uncountable amount of times. Then the energy moved to the tip, he thrust it into the chest of the gundam and it destroyed the gears and the Dragon Gundam shut down. Muteki floated down to the ground, then the Dragon Gundam followed, landing next to him.  
  
Alrighty, that's chapter 9. Chapter 10 won't be up till I get a couple more reviews, not at all if I don't get any. 


	12. Chapter 10

Thanx for the review, well here's chapter 10!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: The Finals! The Destined Rematch, a Horrible Tragedy!  
  
Muteki eyed his gundam closely. 'That power..it was incredible, but I can't seem to summon it again. That was the hyper mode Master told me about, I'm sure of it,' he thought to himself. You would have never guessed it had been in a match three hours before, not a single scratch lay on it. That was one of the powers of his Hyper Mode; it repaired itself when it is first activated in battle. It made a good last resort, but he couldn't seem to harness it.  
  
"Hey, you," came a brooding voice from behind him. Muteki turned and saw himself looking at Domon Kasshu, what the hell could he want? He had tried to be nice to the guy, but his attitude drove him crazy.  
  
"What do you want?" Muteki asked.  
  
"I've come to ask you something, someone told me that you might know something," Domon responded. Muteki didn't respond, but Domon put his hand into his jacket. He pulled a picture from it. "Have you seen this man?" he asked, tossing the picture to him. Muteki caught it and felt the sudden urge to rip the picture up.  
  
"Him...I will destroy him..," responded Muteki. Domon was moderately surprised; he didn't expect him to really know who he was.  
  
"You do know him?! Where is he, you have to tell me!" Domon hastily added. Muteki's eyes moved enough to see him, but he didn't move. He could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't the time to hold grudges.  
  
He sighed, "I don't know his name, but this man is currently in Neo Gannya," he said.  
  
"Gannya, what is he doing there?!" he asked.  
  
"This man arrived in a monstrous gundam, gundams appeared everywhere. They ransacked the city and killed many people. I destroyed most them and engaged in battle this man. His gundam was too powerful; it gave you a bad feeling to see it. You could tell it's sole purpose was destruction. He destroyed the entire city, and according to my Master he is still there. Waiting for..something that I can't quite put my finger on," Muteki responded, as the memories of that fateful day echoed in his head. He could hear the explosions, and that terrible...demonic laughter once again. Domon lowered his head.  
  
"So.he is truly evil know. This man is my brother, Kyoji Kasshu," Domon responded. Muteki was surprised; Domon never struck him as the emotional type. He apparently was very close to this 'Kyoji' at some point. Muteki decided not to press the matter.  
  
Domon suddenly spoke again, "This isn't easy for me to ask, especially since we've exchanged insults and even blows a few times before. I want you to help me, I have to defeat Kyoji before he gets away with anything else," Domon said.  
  
Muteki nodded and responded, "Alright, I will help you defeat him, but when the time comes I will be the one to defeat Kyoji. He killed everyone who ever gave a damn about me, and I will make him pay for it. You at least have Rain, so you must understand."  
  
"I won't make a promise like that, but I think you should there's someone who cares a lot about you," Domon said, and then realizing he said too much, he left. Hopefully, Muteki wouldn't ask the one person that had entrusted him with that information. Muteki was puzzled, but that just made him think more about the letter he had received. He now had someone to protect, he felt the world on his shoulders increase in size greatly.  
  
He now made his way to the arena, ready to finally fight Domon Kasshu. When he got there, Domon was already in his gundam waiting. Muteki quickly got into his, and waited for George to put up the force field. Suddenly, a chill went down Muteki's spine. An explosion rocked the stadium as a sword found it's way to the generator. Muteki looked in shock, it was the Expert Gundam! It pulled it's sword free and turned to face Muteki and Domon.  
  
Muteki saw it and felt it, the Expert Gundam was being controlled. It glowed with dark power as the sword turned completely red and it turned towards the fans. It fired it's vulcans at the overhang. It collapsed and crushed the fans below the upper deck. The fans in the upper deck either died or in a state in which they wished they had. Muteki's eyes widened, suddenly shadows were cast over the land. He looked up and saw uncountable Expert Gundams flying through the air.  
  
"No..no..NO!!!! This isn't possible!" Muteki shouted. This had to be another dream, but he realized it wasn't as they all swooped down; their lasers beat at the Mystic Gundam and Shining Gundam. George ran to get the other people in the tournament and his gundam.  
  
"Domon..are you ready?" Muteki asked. Domon only nodded. "Fine, then..we have to destroy these gundams or else Neo France is doomed," Muteki added as he activated his jets. Muteki knew this wouldn't be easy; they were not the typical gundam you could mass-produce. The Mystic Gundam was much stronger, but not even the Mystic Gundam could fight all these. He knew he couldn't win, but he had to try.  
  
"When you reach hell, tell them to make some room for a guy named Kyoji!" taunted Muteki as he swung at the closest Expert Gundam. Sparks flew as it connected with the gundanium alloy and forced it's way through, but it was a clean cut. The blade glided through it and he followed all the way through. There was a pause, time stood still. And then, the upper half of the gundam tilted forward and slid off the lower half. Both sides plummeted and burst into a raging inferno as the leaking fuel sparked when the parts hit the ground. Muteki's confidence soared and he sliced through the next gundam in his path and followed through into the next with a single swing.  
  
"You're pathetic," he said as he eyed his next opponent. The wind was unsettled to his South; he turned and nimbly dodged a deadly swing at the cockpit. He reeled back and nailed the gundam in the head, parts strained and wires snapped as the force of the blow tore the head from the shoulders of the gundam. He grinned widely as another opponent fell.  
  
"A little help here?!" Domon said angrily, he was being ganged up on. Muteki had almost forgotten Domon was there. His jets fired up and flames poured down from the sky, you could say it was raining fire with the jets and exploding gundams competing for the best light show. He reached Domon in a matter of seconds, doing a full spin with his sword out he maneuvered his blade through the ambushing gundams. Domon backed off a bit, not sure whether or not Muteki realized he was close enough to get sliced up too.  
  
Fire weaved it's way through the arena, followed by flying parts and wires. Anything flammable was long since gone and the parts crushed anything smaller than them. Just as Muteki was feeling good about this fight, he remembered how many gundams there were. Iron giants eclipsed the son, and crushed any remaining hope along with the light. Muteki growled low, this was unbelievable. Most fighters who lost had already left, so he didn't know what he was hoping for when he figured some help might be good at that particular moment.  
  
Muteki shouted out and launched a hurricane punch to scatter them; they all dodged it and gracefully switch into a forward motion as they went for Muteki. Muteki thrust his sword through the skull of the one that arrived first, glass and gundanium screamed out, their screech drowning out the sound of the explosion. Muteki's arms switched directions with almost mechanical efficiency, as if they were programmed to do nothing else and had been doing so for their whole lives. He sliced through the next two, and managed to get the three that followed before they could touch him.  
  
He was a second too slow to get all five of the next gundams and was punished with a blow to the skull. He reeled back and lost his balance. He saw a massive sword heading right for the cockpit. "So...it's over already," he said in disbelief. Suddenly a massive gundanium ball slammed into it and it fell in a heap.  
  
Muteki blinked, kind of taking in what just happened. Then he saw the Bolt Gundam of Neo Russia. "Never met you before, but I owe ya," he said to the pilot.  
  
"Hey, bro, save some for me!" Sai Sici said as his scythe tore into the chest of the other Expert Gundam that had escaped Muteki's punishing blade. Muteki saw the Gundam Maxter and Gundam Rose as well. Even more surprising, he saw the Grizzly gundam and Noble Gundam as well. These were the remaining fighters, but he couldn't have picked a better bunch for back up (of those who were willing to help him anyway.)  
  
"What's the matter Muteki? You're not gonna be upstaged by us are you?" George said, Muteki was surprised to hear a joke come from him but he ignored that for now.  
  
Muteki grinned and responded, "Not a chance!" He turned to about 20 advancing gundams. He rose his sword up in the air and spoke, "Mystic Swordplay." He suddenly boosted forward and sliced through the first nineteen and thrust so hard into the 20th that he couldn't stop and barreled through it. Explosions followed in his wake and his sword stopped glowing.  
  
George pointed forward as the rose bits erupted from the shoulder of the Gundam Rose and lit up the sky with lasers. Taking out many gundams before their ammo ran dry and they dropped to the ground. Muteki hadn't seen that attack before, but it was very effective.  
  
Sai Sici clamped his arm down on the cranium of an expert gundam and tossed it forward. Argo swung his ball and chain into it and crushed it. "You're not bad mister," responded Sai Sici, sometimes his skill made Muteki forget he was only a kid.  
  
A swirling tunnel of wind barreled through a group of Expert Gundams. Chibodee grinned; he was clearly enjoying this fight. He pulled out his two blasters and went old Western on the helpless gundams. Muteki growled, "Is there no end to them?!" he shouted as more came to replace the fallen.  
  
"Don't give up," Allenby called out to him as she fought at his side. "If the guy who beat me falls to a bunch of phantom pilots how do you think I'd feel?" she joked. Muteki nodded and continued fighting. They continued fighting for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Man, for every one we kill two replace them!" Chibodee said as he blasted away at another gundam. He now heard nothing but clicks, "Damn! I'm out of ammo!" he said as he was hammered by a gundam waiting for an opportunity to come up. The others weren't faring much better, Sai Sici had been hit by Argo's crushing ball and chain when an Expert Gundam managed to dodge with Sai Sici unfortunately right next to it. George was getting hit from all sides, and the Grizzly Gundam was beginning to succumb to the overwhelming numbers of their opponents. Only Domon, Allenby, and Muteki were holding their own.  
  
Soon, even the King of Heart's energy left him. He dropped to one knee and shouted to everyone, "We're just wasting our energy; we're outnumbered far too greatly. Let's get out of here; we need to find a way to get away without them following!"  
  
Muteki broke the silence," You guys go!"  
  
"What?! We're not leaving you here to die!" Allenby protested.  
  
"I'll catch up as soon as you're out of sight, don't worry about me! It'll take more than some copies to take me down," he said assuringly. She finally nodded and began to leave, the others followed.  
  
"Don't die..," she said as she disappeared over the horizon. The others soon disappeared as well. Muteki was surprised with how confidently he said that.  
  
"Goodbye, Allenby," he said when he was sure she couldn't hear. He gundam rocked as he was attacked from behind. None of the gundams even bothered to watch them go. 'So that's it..it's clearly me they're after. It's my fault this happened.,' he thought bitterly. He jetted out over the ocean. 'Maybe, I should just take the fall and this could all end,' he thought to himself. 'No more fighting, no more being afraid, no more worries,' he continued in his mind. The Expert Gundams all jetted towards him in unison, they were about one hundred yards away.  
  
'Yes, that all sounds so good,' he thought, seventy-five yards. 'What am I thinking?! No, I still have all those deaths to avenge, I still have to stop the Devil gundam..," he thought, twenty-five yards.  
  
"Come on, I'm not afraid of you!" he shouted, one yard. Suddenly he jetted high up into the air, turning a whole twist and pulling his blade out in front of him, pointing directly downward. He floated for a second there, his jets were now off but there was a delay at his peak of ascent. He looked down at them scornfully. "You're the result of the Devil Gundam taking Neo Gannya; I knew that those parts were a bad idea! How do you move without a pilot?! I know the Devil Gundam is operating you all! Well, I hope this hurts!" he shouted as he plummeted, he sunk into the ocean the water not decreasing his speed at all. He sword buried into the ground all the way to the hilt.  
  
"Now, you all die!" he shouted as the ground around him, all of it stretching as far as the eye could see was glowing. Suddenly, Energy erupted from every single bit of glowing dirt. The ocean tossed and turned, spilling into the streets and most of erupting into the sky like a rocket. The energy tore at the gundams, Muteki swore he could hear a blood-curdling moan of pain as they were torn to pieces and disappeared in the light.  
  
The water suddenly splashed back down, the drops sparkling on the way down, a rainbow etched in the sky. The Mystic Gundam floated so close to the water it seemed to be standing upon it. Not a single part remained of the gundams hit, the ocean calmed and the wind suddenly stopped. Muteki floated there, but he didn't celebrate his victory. This was still the opening chapter of his battle with Kyoji, he had won today, but what did tomorrow hold in store for him?  
  
  
  
And there you have it, that was chapter 10. What did you all think? I'll also take the time to draw some parallels with the series. The Gundam Fight begins in one month; this doesn't mean the tournament it means all fighters will journey to Earth. This is why none of the defeated pilots are eliminated. Yes, the timeline is sped up here but this is to fit more original ideas to the actual Gundam Fight. 


End file.
